deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Samus Aran
Darth Vader vs Samus Aran is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Star Wars vs Metroid! Two heavily armored warriors in Sci-Fi, equipped with the best weapons and packing some powerful abilities battle to see who's the deadliest! Intro Wiz: When the world of science fiction becomes too much to handle, what do you do to solve this? Boomstick: If you answered, "Put on a suit of badass space armor", you'd be correct! And these two definitely live by this genius philosophy of mine! Wiz: Darth Vader, the all powerful Sith Lord of Star Wars. Boomstick: And Samus Aran, the intergalactic Bounty Hunter of Metroid. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anaylze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Darth Vader Wiz: Darth Vader, a character that's practically known by not just everyone in the entire Star Wars universe but probably in the actual world too. He, along with Yoda and R2-D2, are arguably the mascots of the entire franchise as a whole. Boomstick: Can you believe that the villain is more well known than the hero is? It's mind blowing, I know! It's like Despicable Me all over again! Wiz: Boomstick, the Minions weren't the-why am I even talking about this with you? Moving on, before he became Darth Vader, he was originally known as Anakin Skywalker, slave on Tatooine and destined child prodigy of the Force. Boomstick: How did he know he was the destined child prodigy of the Force? Why, Liam Neeson told him himself, that's how! And if there's one thing I know, it's that you never doubt Liam Neeson! Wiz: Once he was freed, Anakin was trained under Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi, eventually rising up to the rank of a Jedi Knight before becoming a Jedi Master himself, arguably becoming just as strong as his master did. He eventually even got into a relationship with a woman named Padme, too. It seemed as though life was going all too well for Anakin here. Boomstick: However, since this is Star Wars and there never truly IS a happy ending, there was also a fatal flaw in his life. You see, it turns out that Anakin was friends with a guy named Chancellor Palpatine, who was actually a Sith Lord in disguise known as Darth Sidious also known as Sheev....yeah, we probably shouldn't call him by that last one. Wiz: Chancellor Palpatine used his friendship with Anakin to manipulate the Jedi Prodigy into slowly becoming a Sith Lord just like him. Eventually, he succeeded, helping his master defeat Mace Windu and renaming himself, "Darth Vader". Boomstick: Oh c'mon, that isn't Darth Vader! That's just Hayden Christensen with bad eye makeup! Wiz: Anakin, now officially a Sith Lord, helped Palpatine lead the attack of Order 66 and slayed various former Jedi allies of himself. However, unlike his master, Anakin didn't get off the hook for his crimes, being confronted by his former master Obi Wan on the top of the volcanic planet of Mustafar. Boomstick: Long story short; Obi Wan had the high ground and Anakin got his left arm and both of his legs chopped off while he was set on fire. Fun times, indeed. Wiz: Luckily for Anakin, his new master Palpatine came to his rescue, taking him back into the Death Star and modifying his body parts and his body in general with a new, black, high tech robotic suit of armor, along with a red Lightsaber of his very own. He had officially became, "Darth Vader" and not Hayden Christensen with bad eye makeup. Boomstick: Hey, that was my joke! Get your own material, wise guy! I thought you were the smart one here! Wiz: Ugh...anyways, as we mentioned earlier, Vader is armed with a red Sith Lightsaber, which is approximately 122 cm. thick and is powered by the Adegan crystal, which comes from Pontite. Boomstick: Pont-what now? Wiz: It's Star Wars stuff, you wouldn't get it. With his Lightsaber, Vader primarily fights using Form V, which is also known as Djem So, though he's capable of adapting to most fighting styles due to his former experience as Anakin. The lightsaber can not only be able to slice through almost anything in Vader's way, but can even be thrown as a boomerang of some sorts as well. Boomstick: But why pull off the hassle of fighting enemies with a laser sword when you can fight them telekinetically? That's right, like pretty much every useful character in the series, he's proficient in the Force as well. In fact, his favorite trick of his that he likes to do is the Force Choke, where he sticks his hand out and the person gets choked. It's as simple as that. Thanks, George Lucas. Wiz: Force Speed allows Darth Vader to increase his normally slow speeds to inhumanly fast levels. And with Force Barrier, Vader can create a force field of Force energy to protect himself for a few hits before it collapses. Boomstick: Just like every other Force Field ever....wait a second...Force Field...Force...oh my god, I get it now! That IS clever! Ha ha ha! Ooh...I had no idea that was part of the...ha ha...oh, excuse me Wiz, I think I need a moment. Wiz: With his Telepathy, Vader can use his Force powers to trick, manipulate or even mentally attack his opponents as well as defend himself from such mental attacks as well. Force Healing, another Force power of his, allows the ever so famous Sith Lord to heal himself from wounds as the name implies. Boomstick: Whoo...whoo...FORCE Field! Hahaha! Wiz: ALSO, there's Force Stun, where Vader uses his Force abilities to stun his opponent for a brief moment of time, and with Tutaminis, Vader can absorb harmful energy surrounding him and send it flying back at his enemy with an explosion like affect, channeling it away immediately. You finished laughing yet, Boomstick? Boomstick: Whoo....ugh....alright...I'm better now. Where were we, again? Wiz: I wrapped up all of Vader's abilities for the most part. Boomstick: Oh, right, the feats. How could I forget? I've been doing this shtick for at least over 5 years now! Let's see...well, Vader, being as powerful as he is, defintely has his fair share of impressive feats! He collapsed a building using his Force powers, killed 8 Jedi with ease, was able to deflect laser shots from Han Solo with nothing but his bare hands and is strong enough to move massive starships. He even once defeated a gigantic group of Rebels all by himself on a planet surrounded by them! How come we didn't get to see that last one in the movies?! Wiz: Don't look at me, Disney's the one pulling the strings now. Boomstick: Oh yeah...they practically pull the strings to everything at this point. Surprised they haven't bought us yet! Wiz: I don't even think they know we exist. Anyways, as strong as Darth Vader is, he defintely has his fair share of weaknesses on him. For example, he's incredibly weak to electric attacks, as shown as when Palpatine's Force Lightning proved strong enough to kill him in Return of the Jedi. And, without Force Speed, he...well... Boomstick: He's really fucking slow. He moves like a god dang tortoise! It doesn't help that he's probably horrible at sneaking up on people too with that constant breathing sound you hear whenever he goes! It's so obvious where he is! But despite being the worst person ever for stealth missions, he's still great for kicking ass, looking extremely cool while kicking ass and being a merchandise magnet for Disney. Lando: You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision! Darth Vader: I am altering the deal, pray I don't alter it any further. Samus Aran Wiz: When Samus was just a child, her parents were killed by Ridley, an evil space dragon and leader of the villainous group known as the Space Pirates. Boomstick: Don't forget the most wanted character in Smash Bros too! Seriously, why did it take them so long just to put him in? Did they really think we wanted Wii Fit Trainer over this guy? Wiz: As things seemed to start to go bad for her, she eventually was adopted and brought in by the bird-like race known as the Chozos. The Chozos injected Samus with their DNA, giving her superhuman speed, strength and endurance that no other human possessed in their universe. Boomstick: Why does that sound so awfully familiar? I just can't quite put my finger on it, but I know I've heard a similar story to that before... Wiz: Having become a bounty hunter once she grew up, she adapted an armor-like suit and began upgrading herself with various weapons and gadgets up her disposal. The most famous ability of hers is her Arm Cannon, a cannon that's..well...on her arm. Boomstick: Well, duh! Wiz, everybody knows that! Wiz: Right, but there's more to it. The Arm Cannon is able to shoot projectiles, which can also be used to charge up even stronger projectiles that she can fire. The Power Beam, which is an even stronger version of this, has a range of up to 3-10 meters. It can become even longer once she equips herself with the Long Beam. Boomstick: Then there's the Grapple Beam, which is a tether like substance allowing Samus to practically hook onto anything like a grappling hook and pull herself towards it. With the Ice Beam, she pretty much does what you think she does. Wiz: The Plasma Beam allows her to pierce through multiple enemies at once by firing it, and the Wave Beam allows her to fire three electricity powered projectiles towards her opponent, even being able to lock in on them as well. Boomstick: She's also able to fire missiles, though why would I do that when I can shoot lasers out of my arm? Wiz: And with the Screw Attack, she's able to attack enemies by spinning around in electricity covering herself. And by curling herself into a ball, she can activate her Morph Ball form, allowing her to slip around through certain areas she normally couldn't reach or just shoot bombs around. Boomstick: However, there's no attack she has that's more powerful than her ultimate laser: The Zero Laser! With this, she shoots a laser so powerful that it actually destroys her suit and reveals her Zero Suit Form. Probably doesn't look so great...holy shit, she's hot! Why doesn't she do this more often? Wiz: Probably because she wouldn't last nearly as long as if she did. In her Zero Suit form, she loses a lot of her power and abilities, but is still quite fast around. She also is armed with a Plasma Whip and a Paralyzing Gun, but they...aren't that great. Boomstick: What're you talking about? This form's great if you ask me. You're just not looking hard enough, Wiz! Wiz: Boomstick, will you cut it out? I really am not in the mood to hear your perverted comments today! Boomstick: Alright, alright, jeez. But deep down, you know I'm right. Wiz: Anyways, Samus has defeated a multitude of threats like Ridley, Mother Brain, Kraid, and even a dark counterpart of herself named Dark Samus. Boomstick: They really broke the think tank with that one. Wiz: Ridley, in particular, is able to destroy mountains, and with her Ice Beam, she was able to freeze the surface of a star to be able to mine it. Her Power Bombs, in particular, are capable of destroying entire planets. She was able to dodge lightning, resist Mother Brain's attacks on her mind and was even able to throw a fish creature the size of a bus. Boomstick: As for weaknesses, she doesn't really have any notable ones to mention...besides being a favorite target of weirdos on Deviantart. Seriously, what is up with that place? Wiz: Boomstick, you're in no place to talk. Remember what you said about her earlier? Boomstick: Wiz, you gotta stop clinging on to the past like that! It's really not healthy for you! Let's just get the fight already, jeez! Samus: Time to go! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the middle of a futuristic city, Samus was seen investigating the area on her latest mission. While she was exploring around, a beam of red, laser energy blocked her path. The wielder of this laser energy was none other than the Sith Lord himself, Darth Vader, his famous breathing sound giving himself away immediately. Darth Vader: You're the one who defeated our greatest bounty hunter, I presume? Samus: Out of my way. I don't have time for this. Darth Vader: Neither does the Empire, but such acts against us cannot be tolerated. The Emperor is quite displeased with your actions and has sent me to take care of you immediately. You won't be leaving out here alive this time, bounty hunter. Samus: Try me. FIGHT! Darth Vader wastes no time and immediately swings his lightsaber at Samus, attempting to finish her off immediately. However, Samus was quick, sidestepping the attack and returning the favor by shooting missiles towards Vader, who simply redirects them away with the Force. Samus continues the barrage by quickly shoot some charge shots towards Vader, who continues his approach towards Samus and simply uses a Force Barrier to walk right through them. Vader: You cannot hide behind projectiles any longer, bounty hunter. This battle shall end now. Vader puts his hand into a choking position, performing his favorite technique known as the Force Choke. Samus was stuck in a choking position in the air, gagging for breath as Vader continued to telekinetically choke her. In a last ditch effort, Samus shot a Power Beam at Vader's chest area with her Arm Cannon, hitting the Sith Lord and sending him sliding backwards, making him lose his telekinetic grip on Samus and dropping her to the floor. Vader shakes off the damage, this time using his Lightsaber as a boomerang and throwing it towards Samus while she was down. To dodge the Lightsaber, Samus goes into her Morph Ball mode, rolling right under it with ease and dropping bombs around Vader's general area. The bombs went off, catching Vader off guard as it sent him flying into the air. Samus, taking advantage of this opportunity, morphed back to her normal form and performed his Screw Attack technique, comboing Vader with an electric spin before delivering a jump kick to his helmet, creating a dent into it as Vader crashed into a nearby building. Samus uses her Grapple Beam to pull herself immediately towards Vader's location, attempting to leap down and kick him in the helmet again. However, Vader saw this coming, thus using the Force to telekinetically throw Samus out of the air away from him as he got back to his feet. Vader: Impressive, but mere weaponry is nothing compared to the power of the Force. Vader uses the Force to lift up nearby inanimate objects, throwing them towards Samus's direction. This wasn't anything to new, however, as she easily blasted them down with charged shots before firing a shot of her Wave Beam at Darth Vader. Vader was surprised by the electric beam projectiles heading towards him, only having enough time to try and block them with his Lightsaber. Due to the massive amount of electricity coming out of Samus's Wave Beam projectiles, it began to slowly harm him and weaken his armor as a result, forcing him to use the Force to try and sustain himself. Vader: ARGH! Darth Vader deflected the remaining particles of electricity away with a swing of his Lightsaber, before charging with anger towards Samus, using the Force Speed to make himself faster, swinging his Lightsaber wildly at her in an attempt to slice her armor in half. Samus dodged Vader's deadly strikes, before reacting fast and shooting her Ice Beam at Vader, freezing him and turning him as frozen as an icicle. Samus then proceeded to go into her Morph Ball Form, plant bombs all around Vader's general area and quickly run away from the scene. Just as she had escaped into her Gunship, the explosions went off, shattering the now-frozen Sith Lord and scattering his body parts and cyborg parts all around the city floor. The Empire had suffered a massive loss that day. KO! Samus is seen flying off into space in her Gunship, continuing on wards with her next mission. The Emperor was seen getting word of Vader's death from a Stormtrooper, causing him to fry the Stormtrooper in rage of word that his apprentice had been killed. Results Boomstick: This wouldn't be the first time he got killed by someone wearing armor. Wiz: This battle was a rather confusing one to put it lightly. Samus was far stronger, far faster and far more durable than Vader was, along with having much more experience fighting in the battle. However, there was one tiny thing that would either make or break the battle for her: Vader's connection to the Force. Boomstick: Considering how good of a connection Vader has with it, he could've defintely pulled something nasty on Samus if she wasn't careful. You may be thinking; couldn't Vader have just Force Crushed Samus's suit? He could've, but she DEFINTELY wouldn't have let him! Force Crushing would've been a pretty long and tiresome process considering how much pressure and gravity Samus's suit can take. Also, Vader has to concentrate 100% on this too, which would leave him wide open for Samus to attack him with one of her missiles or power beams. Wiz: Vader is great with telepathy, but it wouldn't be of use as Samus is no stranger to telepathy, for she was able to resist Mother Brain's without any problems. And let's not forget, Samus has plenty of electrical attacks on her such as her Screw Attack or Wave Beam, which is something Vader has a crippling weakness to, as shown when then Emperor's force lightning killed him in Return of the Jedi. This battle wasn't really much of Samus vs Darth Vader, it was Samus vs The Force, and in the end, she proved to be able to overcome it. Boomstick: Looks like Vader really blew this one, huh? Heh heh heh! Wiz: The winner is Samus Aran. Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Star Wars vs Metroid themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019